


Warmth

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Jem is adorable, M/M, Parabatai babies, Starts off cute and sweet and fluff, Will is adorable, heronstairs, porn with little plot, then is smut, they are both adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: "I am not sure what you were aiming fo-oh did you try to bring snow up to me, William?" It was sweet, very sweet. A little hard to do with the Institute warmer than the outside. But the thought was so very sweet and he couldn't help the soft smile. Will looked very disappointed as he looked down at the bucket. "Its okay, I appreciate the thought but I would rather have you than the snow. You must be freezing, playing out there without your jacket. Come lay in bed with me and warm up."





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgusJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgusJade/gifts).



It was one of his better days, there was no pain and he felt good. Good enough to be up and about but yet he stayed in his room. Jem knew better, he could feel the cold that seeped into the Institute and he knew that such a cold would make his illness worse. Keeping himself bundled up and warm was the best thing that he could do, though he could not help but look out the window. He could feel the thrill from his Parabatai, from Will and he could see it on the other's face as he played out in the snow. The other was going to catch his cold out there, and it worried him but at the same time he very much loved seeing a side of Will that others did not. Carefree William, and loving William. He saw such behind the other's eyes when Will's gaze met his own and the other stopped. A small frown on his lips. Jem simply gave the other a soft smile before moving back to bed, and pulling his violin into his lap. Relaxing as he played, it was not long before he heard the footsteps from the other and heard the door. Even with his eyes closed, he knew who it was and he slowly lowered it and laid it down as he opened his eyes to meet Will who was holding a bucket in his hands. Confusion crossed Jem's features and he got up to look into the bucket. Will looked so proud of himself, how could he not? He was still confused as the water was filled with water and ice, not what Jem had been expecting. 

"I am not sure what you were aiming fo-oh did you try to bring snow up to me, William?" It was sweet, very sweet. A little hard to do with the Institute warmer than the outside. But the thought was so very sweet and he couldn't help the soft smile. Will looked very disappointed as he looked down at the bucket. "Its okay, I appreciate the thought but I would rather have you than the snow. You must be freezing, playing out there without your jacket. Come lay in bed with me and warm up." He gently took the bucket and placed it against the wall before taking his parabatai's hand and guiding him over the bed and making the other sit down. He could feel the cold in Will's skin and it made him worry. He moved from the bed, over to the fire place and leaned down to add more wood to it. He heard the creak of the bed as Will moved to get up and he gave the other a look. "Sit down, I can do this just fine, you are freezing Will. You should not have been outside without a jacket. You are so reckless." He muttered some of that to himself as the fire grew more under his ministrations and he moved back to the bed. Fingers tugging Will's suspenders off before he made quick work of Will's shirt. He could feel the cold from it, the wetness from where the snow had melted against the other's warm body. He leaned down to tug the other out of his shoes and socks before undoing Will's pants as well. He tugged the other stand so he could remove it all. 

"You know if you wanted me naked, all you had to do was ask." Will had a wide grin on his lips and it brought a soft smile to Jem's lips but that did not stop him from giving a light tap to the back of Will's head with the flat of his palm. 

"Mind out of the gutter William. I am trying to make sure you do not catch your death of cold. Lay down and bundle up." Will didn't argue though he looked like he wanted to, he crawled under the mound of blankets and Jem could see him relax as the warmth hit him. He could also see the mischievous grin on Will's face as he glanced at him and Will's was patting the bed before Jem could even consider what his parabatai might be up to. 

"It would be easier to get warm if I had your body against mine. Without your clothes as well. I promise to behave." That grin said other wise but Jem sighed softly and quickly took his clothes off. It was cold and he was quick to slid under the covers with the other. Will was warm already and Jem happily settled against him, sliding one his legs in between Will's. Jem felt better himself having the other's warmth and he nuzzled closer against his parabatai. They laid there as the warmth soaked into both and was well sure he could fall asleep when he felt Will shift and warm lips teased along his neck and a hand had slipped down to wrap around him. Jem's eyes opened slowly, as he let out a soft groan as Will moved to pin him to the bed.

"I thought you are going to behave." Jem slid his legs around Will's hips to pull the other down close against him and he rested the flat of his hand over Will's parabatai rune, enjoying how the other closed his eyes at the contact. It brought a soft smile to Jem's lips and he reached the other hand up to brush through the other's hair. 

"Oops I did try, but I can't help it when you are so close to me. I want you Jem, always. If you are feeling up to it?" Will's canted his head into Jem's touch as he slowly opened his eyes to look into Jem's grey ones. There was concern and desire and Jem wanted it just as much as the other. It was a good day and he was more than up for what his parabatai had in mind. He leaned up just enough to steal a kiss before relaxing back against the mattress. 

"I am feeling more than up to it, Will." He trailed his fingers along Will's chest and slowly down lower. Watching the way Will took an intake of breath and muscles tensed and shifted underneath warm skin. He trailed his fingers down lower, brushing along Will's stomach and lower. Slowly down his length, a tease that made Will buck his hips more against the other's fingers. Jem was much more of a tease than he let on and he teased his fingers more along him before he found his hands pinned above his head. A low growl coming past Will's lip. "Ah, not in the mood for play?" Jem smirked as he tugged on the grip Will had on him. It was not hard but it was enough that Jem would not be able to get easier out of it. Not that he wanted to try. Not at all. Will just huffed down at him before letting go of his wrists and flipping Jem over onto his stomach. Keeping him pinned with one hand. 

"I am not in the mood for teasing, I will come quickly with you touching like that. I want to be in you and feel you and please you. You can tease after if you wish, but for now I want this." Will pulled his hand back and Jem made sure to nod to let him know that he was more than okay with this. He felt Will get off the bed and the cold of the air hit his back. He made a disgruntled sound at that but Will was back quickly and Jem settled more against the sheets. He heard the pop of the bottle and he relaxed more as he waited. He could tell when Will was in a need for him, and it wasn't long before he felt the press of fingers against his rim, and the flat of Will's hand on the inside of his thigh to push his legs apart more. Jem did just that, shifting towards Will to be more comfortable. He felt the press of fingers again, this time two pressing past the rim and he didn't bother holding back the soft groan. The lube was slightly cold and it sent a shiver through him, but not a bad one. Will moved his fingers slowly, curling them as he stretched Jem, making sure to be gentle but Jem could feel the need and when the other brushed over that bundle of nerves, all he wanted was to feel him. Not his fingers. He let Will continue for a little more though, he knew the other wouldn't want to cause him any discomfort but soon he let out a soft whine at the building pleasure.

"Please Will, give me more. I want to feel you as well. Please." He didn't have to say anything more as he felt Will remove his fingers and soon he felt the head of his length pressing slowly in and he shifted to press back against him. Will pinned him back down as he slowed filled him, coming to rest once he was fully sheathed in him. Will's breath warm against his neck as searching fingers found Jem's own and they could not be any more tangled together than they were now. It felt perfect and Jem did not hesitate to shift under his parabatai, earning the deep groan as Will's self control broke. The very little of it that he had. The fingers tightened against Jem's and Will gave slow thrusts that slowly built into hard, fast ones. Jem moved with the thrusts, the bed shifting against the wall, and their moans filling the room. It was like music, soft sounds, that grew louder as the movement continued. The heat from the fire and their desire coursing through them. Oh it must be such a sight and there were times Jem wished they had a mirror or such so that he could see it. Mostly just to see Will. So gorgeous and focused. He knew he was, Will put everything into love making. He had so much give and it drew Jem to that edge so quickly and he could not hold back. He gripped Will's hand, feeling the kisses that were placed along his shoulder, the little things that sent him completely over the edge as he came. His body arching up into Will who pinned him down so perfectly as he screamed out as he came. 

Sharp teeth clamped down on his shoulder and he heard the muffled groan as Will followed him over that edge. Another soft cry passed by his lips as he collapsed onto the sheets. The teeth marks would ache but he did not mind having the marks from his parabatai. Will's breathing was heavy in his ear and he knew his own matched it and he had no need for him to move and he kept a hold of his hand to show just that. Will happily had adjusted to rest against him, trying not to be too heavy. It wasn't long before Jem could feel sleep seep into him and he nudged at Will. Slowly the other shifted with a small groan, pulling out before laying beside Jem. His hands tracing over soft skin before Jem had shifted so that he could snuggle up against his Parabatai. 

"Thank you for all of this, the thought of the snow was wonderful. Though I do not need it to be happy during the holidays, William. I just need you. My parabatai, my soul, my heart. Wǒ ài nǐ." He whispered the words softly as he closed his eyes and let the sleep start to wash over him. He did hear what the other said in return before he let it completely take him. 

"Rwyf wrth fy modd chi hyd yn oed yn fwy nag y gallwn erioed ei fynegi. My heart." Soft fingers played through Jem's hair as he slept, until Will fell asleep himself, holding the other close.

**Author's Note:**

> Wǒ ài nǐ.-I love you
> 
> Rwyf wrth fy modd chi hyd yn oed yn fwy nag y gallwn erioed ei fynegi.-I love you even more than words can express
> 
> Writing a fic everyday up until the 25th. Taking suggestions and requests for pairings. Feel free to message me here or on twitter at @playful_tricks


End file.
